


Bodyguard in the Streets, Assassin in the Sheets

by TheWhiteWolf2486



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteWolf2486/pseuds/TheWhiteWolf2486
Summary: AU where Corvo wasn't a gift to the Kaldwins, but instead was sent to ensure either the Duke of Serkonos rise to power or the demise of young lady Jessamine Kaldwin. However, sometimes even the most battle hardened assassins can change their ways, especially when there's a young beautiful princess involved. Rated M for smut in the later chapters.





	1. Change is Inevitable

Hello, there reader! Quick note, the first twenty or so chapters won't have any smut. I know, I'm sorry! This story focuses a lot on character and relationship development [aren't we all curious how Emily came into the world ;) ] so I welcome you to this little AU I thought up where Corvo was an assassin, who changed his ways when he fell for a certain Empress who made him Royal Protector. And well, we know all too well what happens when she's torn away from him again. I always felt that Corvo was a bit too good at the whole assassin thing to never of had any prior experience before; so put aside the developers telling you he was a gift from the Duke to the Kaldwins and welcome to my little AU wonderland.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Change is Inevitable

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ephraim please don't leave, I need you," I pleaded with my long revered friend and bodyguard once more. It had been three days since he'd given notice to both my father and I, that he felt he was too old to properly protect me anymore. My father and his Royal Protector agreed with him, however; he had been there for me since I could remember and I couldn't bring myself to agree with him. I wanted him to stay by my side. He had taken care of me ever since my mother had died, raising and protecting me; he was more my father than the man who I shared blood with. Perhaps that seemed harsh to others, but my father had always been distant ever since my mother died. Nowadays he only ever talked to me when I wasn't the person he wanted me to be, and it seemed to me like I would never live up to his expectations. Ephraim didn't hold ridiculously high standards over my head, and I appreciated it more than words would ever be able to express.

"Jessamine, I'm doing this for your own good. I'm an old man now, I can't protect you the way a younger man can. I'm not leaving, I just won't be by your side all the time," His raspy voice came through the wall just before a fit of violent coughing. Ephraim came through the door that separated our chambers; his body slouched from the weight of the armor, his wrinkled face and silver hair freshly cleaned. "I'm leaving you in good hands. Your father agreed to see my nephew and if he is deemed fit, he will fill my spot," He continued as he pulled a small red vial from his pocket and swallowed it quickly before going on. "And if you miss me that much you can come visit. Your father granted me quite a nice room in the tower to live the rest of my days in. We'll practically be neighbors."

I knew I wasn't going to get my way, Ephraim was done fighting. His body was withering away, and only the tonic's that the Academy had produced were keeping him healthy enough to wield a sword. Deep down I knew he was right, he couldn't keep doing this work; it was going to kill him, or possibly both of us.

"Fine," I huffed. "I'll take a new bodyguard, but I'm not happy about it," I pouted as I crossed my arms and glared at the ground. I knew I had to accept what was happening, but that damn well didn't mean that I was truly alright with it. I trusted Ephraim, he had been my rock throughout my whole childhood. The bond I had with him I doubted I would ever have with another bodyguard, the faith I had in him had been built up over nearly a decade.

"You don't have to be. Now come on, it's time to meet your father for breakfast," Ephraim stated as he tossed a small stack of my clothes at me. I walked off to change out of my night robe, dreading that tomorrow I would no longer have my most trusted friend by my side anymore.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

THE NEXT DAY

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I sat at the table with my father and his Royal Protector, Hugh; waiting for Ephraim to bring in his nephew to join us for lunch. While father and Hugh discussed the political atmosphere of the parliament this year I glared down at a bunch of grapes on the table, I didn't want a new bodyguard. I knew my father noticed the foul mood I was in, and he undoubtedly also knew why I was in my mood, but he didn't care. Part of me loathed that my father didn't bother to speak with me at all, the other part was glad I hadn't found a spot in his attentions; I was certain that all he would have done was scold me for acting so childish. By the void, how dare a neglected teenager act the way you'd expect one to. Part of me wondered if he was purposely ignoring me as some way of punishing my current attitude, but before I could think too much into it the doors to the dining hall suddenly swung open.

I glanced over to see Ephraim walking in, behind him was who I could only assume was his nephew; a much younger man, and judging from the red imperial peacoat most likely an Officer in the Watch. He was just a few inches taller than average, and he seemed to be slimmer than average, or maybe that was because his coat was slightly too large for him. His eyes were dark and his hair was much longer than what all the other officers seemed to keep theirs at, not that it didn't suit him; I was broken out of my assessment as Ephraim's voice broke the silence.

"Emperor Kaldwin, I introduce to you, my nephew. An Officer of the City Watch, Lord Corvo Attano," Ephraim said to my father with a bow, before his nephew stepped forward a few more paces before bowing like his uncle.

"Your majesty," His gravely voice echoed slightly in the large dining hall.

"Stand up, both of you. Take a seat," My father ordered, they both rose and sat down at the table across from me. I couldn't help but inspect Lord Attano once again as he sat directly across from me; he certainly didn't look like any officer's that I'd met before, he seemed so young and his features were surprisingly unscarred. He was darker than almost everyone in Dunwall, not so much as to really stand out to others though, just enough to seem almost exotic. I had just noted that his dark eyes were a chocolate or russet brown when he glanced over at me, I swallowed somewhat nervously as I realized that it must have seemed like I was staring; I mean in all honesty I was staring, there was something about this man that I found strangely alluring. He held my gaze until my father spoke up, instantly getting his full attention.

"Lord Attano, your uncle here has told me quite a bit about you. He believes that you're fit to watch over my daughter Jessamine; he's worked for me faithfully for many years and I truly trust his judgment. However, I do still have a few questions for you," My father began as he poured himself another measure of wine. Wow dad, already on your third glass and it's only noon, way to be a functioning alcoholic.

I only half paid attention as they both talked and I picked at the food on my plate. Apparently, Lord Attano was born in Karnaca where Ephraim's brother married his mother. His father died when he was very young, so he was sent to live with Ephraim's estranged sister who raised him as a commoner; the City Guard accepted him after he saved a family from a house fire. He showed great potential in his training so he was sent to Officer School, where he graduated top of his class. He never had a squad as he always worked better on his own; instead, he served as an informant to the Empire, gathering intel about the political atmosphere in the other countries and reporting it back to his superiors. He stated that he had never been caught while gathering this intel, and he had not been in a fight in a while, but he would be willing to re-hone his skills daily with a sparring partner. And then, of course, my father had to embarrass me like only he could.

"My daughter has a tendency to purposely disobey every order I give her; hopefully, it's just a phase that will fade soon, I'd like to be able to say I raised a woman, not a heathen," He paused to sip on his wine. I looked up from my food rather stiffly to glare at my father, then at Lord Attano; who was watching my reaction with almost clinical scrutiny. "Anyways, if she tries to leave the tower without my permission I will need you to stop her. Are you capable of that?". Lord Attano smirked at me as I stared him down challengingly, he looked away to speak to my father once again and I felt the anger swelling inside me. I could not believe my father's audacity.

"Of course your majesty, your wishes will come first in all matters regarding your daughter," Lord Attano's response seemed to please my father, who finished the last of his wine in a single swig.

"Well then Lord Attano. I do believe that you will make a fine bodyguard, and I'd like to give you your uncle's position here at the tower. If you accept we can go over all the job specifics tonight over dinner," My father made his offer as I stood up and began to walk away; partially from the rage just beneath the surface over the rudeness of my father and Lord Attano's blatant cockiness, and also partially because I was tired of listening to my life being controlled for me. I was tired of being a powerless pawn in my own life.

The last thing I heard as the doors closed behind me was Lord Attano's voice, "I do accept your most polite offer."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A/N: Did you love the first chapter? Hate it? Whatever your thoughts, feel free to drop them off in the box below :)


	2. Keep Your Friends Close And Your Enemies Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Corvo wasn't a gift to the Kaldwins, but instead was sent to ensure either the Duke of Serkonos rise to power or the demise of young lady Jessamine Kaldwin. However, sometimes even the most battle hardened assassins can change their ways, especially when there's a young beautiful princess involved. Rated M for smut in the later chapters.

  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Keep Your Friends Close And Your Enemies Closer 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"When do I get my share?" The old haggard man asked as we walked through the narrow maid's staircase in the tower.

"I'll give it to you tonight. Meet me in the west wing kitchen at two in the morning," I replied, keeping my voice low to ensure that nobody would overhear our very private conversation.

"It better all be there. I wouldn't of tricked the Emperor for anything less," He grumbled grudgingly, more to himself than me. Who was I to care though, I wasn't the one betraying the family who had kept me employed for the vast majority of my life. I had to admit that this man seemed much colder than most people I met in my line of business; he had just handed off the girl that he had probably watched grow up for years to a fate that nobody deserved, and for a few coins. Then again I wasn't in a position to be judging other people's moral choices, I spilled blood for money, and I spilled it by the bucketful. The old man swung open one of the doors on his side, "And this is the second-floor maid's chambers.". He continued giving me the tour of the tower, despite that in the month leading up to me taking this assignment I had memorized the tower maps that the Duke had given me.

"Perhaps we can cut through the pleasantries, I only need you to show me to my new quarters. I know the tower quite well," I whispered into the old man's ear. He seemed annoyed but he didn't complain as we climbed the steps up and up and he led me to the girl's chamber.

"And here we are, this is Lady Jessamine's room. Your quarters are connected to this chamber," The old man stated, more for the benefit of holding up appearances that to inform me. I immediately noticed that the girl was curled up in the large bed with a book; she looked up when we walked in, she smiled at the old man but glowered at me. No matter, she didn't need to like me. I was, in fact, the enemy.

"Jessamine, could you please handle any of my nephew's questions from here? I'm quite tired from all of the activity today, and I'd like very much to retire to my chambers," He asked the girl as she crawled out of the bed, and hugged the old man.

"Of course. Go rest. I'll miss you, Ephraim," She replied as she pulled away and ended the sentence with a kiss on the old man's cheek.

"Thank you. And I'm still here when you need me, don't forget that," He reminded her as he tapped the tip of her nose once.

"I won't forget," She answered as she released his hands and he stepped away. He walked out of her chambers, closing the double doors behind him, leaving us alone together. I desperately wished that this was the typical get in, assassinate, and get out; but unfortunately, there was no such luck. I scolded myself internally for agreeing to take this job, I was a damn assassin, not a babysitter. However, with the payment I had been guaranteed I would have been an idiot to let this opportunity slip away. Now that the old man was gone the girl just stood there glowering at me with her arms crossed. I decided to break the silence rather than just stand there staring at the sullen girl glaring at me.

"You left lunch quite rushed," I stated. It had not eluded me the way she acted like a petulant child throughout the ordeal.

"I felt ill, I went to lay down." Her answer was clipped. I didn't realize I'd be putting up with an overly moody teenager, I should be charging more for my services. I wasn't getting paid enough to put up with this shit. I wished I could just kill her now and get it over with, I'd killed plenty of other people for much less than being short with me.

"My sincerest apologies. I'll leave you be for a bit while I get myself situated in my quarters," I replied dully, keeping my frustration under a calm mask as I started to walk towards the large wood paneled door that I knew led to the small living space. My new chambers consisted of a sink and mirror, a tub, a bed, and desk and dresser. Laid out on the bed were the new clothes I was to change into; very similar to the stolen officers uniform I was currently wearing, only much less colorful.

I didn't bring much in the way of belongings, a letter from the Duke, my sword and pistol, and a rune that my mother gave to me when I was younger. I stashed my rune in one of the empty dresser drawers before opening the letter from the Duke.

Corvo, from here I leave the mission in your hands. Remember all you have to do is ensure the Empress to be retains her virtue until you deliver her to me in the coming months. If you successfully accomplish this mission our agreement will be made good. Remember, I'm going to make you the second richest man in Karnaca, right under me of course.

I folded the letter and hid it behind a portrait in my chamber, tonight when I went to give the old man his share I would burn it. No one would know who, or what I was until it was too late and I was the only guard in a days distance of the girl.

I focused on changing into the new uniform I would wear for the next few months, while I wondered how hard it could be to keep the girl in my sight at all times. She didn't seem to pose much of an obstacle, other than that she acted like a child and seemed to hate me for no reason; well, she actually had a very legitimate reason to hate me, I was the man who was going to end her life, but she didn't know that. They never found out until it was already much too late. I could probably change her distaste towards me before we departed for Serkonos, so long as I attempted to make small talk and take interest in her day to day routines. Women were simple like that, a compliment here and there, some light flirting, and I would probably be in her good graces within the week. Now if I only knew for a fact that I would be able to restrain myself from killing her on the spot when she started to give me shit, but I wasn't about to start asking the universe for miracles now.

I was deep in thought when the door to my chamber suddenly opened while I was working the undershirt over my arms, I looked up the see a shocked young empress staring quite openly at my bare chest, even as I pulled the shirt the rest of the way down over my abdomen. I waited a few moments for her to say or do anything but no, instead she just stood there like a statue.

"Like what you see?" I asked a bit more gruffly than I intended. Dammit, if I wanted to gain her favor I shouldn't have even said that...how stupid of me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" She stammered, as she stared at the ground her face turning red; quite clearly embarrassed.

"It's alright, it doesn't matter. Can I help you?" I questioned, forcing myself to change my tone so I didn't sound so impatient and fed up. Dammit, I was itching to kill something, it had been too long. What was it now? Two weeks without spilling blood? I was overdue for another death.

"I um—I just wanted to…talk, about stuff," She faltered, still staring down at the floor as I pulled on the heavy black and white wool coat that had been waiting for me on the bed.

"Yes…" I trailed off as I buttoned up the coat and waited for her to speak. Why did women always need to be pressured into saying the things they already wanted to say?

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting. Ephraim would be disappointed in me, I'm just sad that I'm losing my best friend. I know it's silly because he's still here it's just, he's so old and he won't be around for much longer and I'm having a hard time coming to terms with it; and I'm taking it out on you and I'm sorry," She confessed as I tightened my pistol and sword belt around my coat. I didn't realize this would be so easy. She wanted us to get along with each other, she just didn't know how to control her emotions. A typical woman. But at least she was making this much easier than I had been expecting, now I just had to play along.

"It's alright. I understand, loss is a hard thing to cope with. Your actions were warranted," I replied while I holstered my pistol and my sword. I hardly even paid attention to the words that rolled off my tongue, all that mattered was that it was that older than my time, philosophical horseshit that always worked on women.

"Thank you. Anyways I'd like to restart if we can," She stated as she stepped closer before continuing. "I'm Jessamine Kaldwin, and I'm pleased to meet you," She finished as she held out her hand.

It took me a moment to realize what she was doing, and although I found it senseless I went along with it anyways. Play the part until you don't have to anymore; act like the hero even though you're secretly the villain, blah, blah, blah.

"Corvo Attano. The pleasure is all mine," I responded as I leaned down to brush a kiss across the back of her hand. I didn't expect her to shiver, and I couldn't help but smirk at the reaction. I had no doubt that it was partially because of her innocence, but I'd also always had a certain degree of ease getting what I wanted out of women. They all preferred the dangerous ones even if they wouldn't readily admit it, good guys always came in last against men like me. The young empress seemed more flustered with the heavy silence between us than her response over the very chaste kiss, she broke the silence after avoiding my gaze nervously for a few moments.

"Can I ask you a few things about Serkonos and the places you've been? I'm very curious," She questioned as she walked back over to her bed and sat down on the edge. I wasn't in the mood to entertain questions, but I had to gain her trust somehow, so I forced myself to go along with it.

"For you Lady Kaldwin, I am an open book," I replied as I picked up the leather chair at the desk and carried it over to the wall at the foot of her bed. I didn't doubt that she would feel much more comfortable with me in my own seat instead of sitting next to her on her bed. Besides, this would be a good spot to keep an eye on her from without looking conspicuous.

"There's no need for any fancy titles here Lord Attano, please just call me Jessamine," She requested as she turned to face me better as I sat down. The statement was actually quite shocking for me, every high-born I'd ever had the displeasure of meeting clung to their title's as though they were the only thing keeping them alive. I had never once encountered someone who was willing to abandon their title even in a comfortable conversation, and the person who was giving up the use of their title was all the more shocking.

"If that's the case, then I'd prefer the same treatment. Call me Corvo," I smiled. An actual genuine smile, the first one in...well, in longer than I could remember. No noble born person had ever treated me like this before and I quite liked it. Maybe they weren't all such stuck up assholes after all.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

FIVE HOURS LATER

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lord Attano, his majesty sent me. He was concerned because you are a bit late for dinner. He requests your presence immediately," The city watch officer barked as he pushed open the doors to Jessamine's chambers, before staring at the both of us with scrutiny. Although I couldn't blame him; we had been talking for quite a few hours and we had both ended up sitting on the floor a few feet away from each other. Undoubtedly a bit too friendly looking to someone else. I had to admit that I didn't hate the girl like I thought I did initially. In fact, I was actually a bit...fond, of her. I shook myself from that dangerous thought as I stood up, and forced myself to ignore the entirely foreign slight stabs of pain in my torso from laughing so much. I rarely laughed, and I very rarely opened up at all to others; yet in a matter of a few hours the girl had me telling her all about the other lands, and some of my heavily edited adventures over there.

"My deepest apologies, I shall go at once," I told the guard as I made my way out of the room. As I was leaving I heard Jessamine request the guard have someone bring her food to her as she still felt 'ill'. I knew she wasn't, there must be some reason she was avoiding her father; perhaps after a few more days I'd understand the clear discord between the two. Something must have happened to cause that rift between a parent and child, not that I would know...I never had parents. I had hardly realized how long I had been speaking with the girl. I had told her about Serkonos and Karnaca; the culture, the landscape, the people. About the other cities in Serkonos; Bastillian, Cullero, and Saggunto. And she still wanted me to tell her of Tyvia and Morely, as well as the other cities in Gristol that she had never seen. And as I was getting to know her better she was turning out to be more than just a petulant child or a pretty face, she had many big plans for the empire. Plans that her father disagreed with because they went against the cultural norms, but plans that would make life better for more than just the noblemen for once.

My thoughts were cut short when I walked into the dining hall to find only the Emperor with his Royal Protector.

"Attano. You're late," The Emperor's voice broke the silence as the double doors drifted shut behind me.

"My deepest apologies your majesty. Your daughter had many questions about the other isles and I'm afraid I lost track of time," I explained as I walked over to the empty chair that was set with dining ware.

"It's alright. Just don't be late again," He warned as I sat down, "However, it's time we go over your new responsibilities. Prepare to sit for a while," The Emperor finished as I settled into the large plush chair.

"I'm always prepared for anything."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

FOUR HOURS LATER

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Emperor and I had spoken with each other for quite a while, it was already one in the morning. The Emperor had even gotten drunk and ranted about many things that were quite honestly, none of my business. However, I might be able to sell that information to the Duke when I was back in Serkonos, along with delivering Jessamine. When I walked into her chambers she was fast asleep in her bed, I quietly prowled to my chambers and retrieved the Duke's note from behind the picture. I tucked it in my coat pocket before sitting in the chair that was still at the foot of the young Empress's bed.

Part of me did genuinely like Jessamine, and in a way, it felt wrong to think that in the future I would betray her. Perhaps being an assassin was only easy because I never got the chance to know my targets before I killed them; how many others would I have enjoyed the company of if I had gotten to know them before slicing their throats. However likable she was though, she had a horrible judgment of character; her friend the old man had betrayed her for a few thousand coins. And here she was beginning to let me into her friendship circle, and I was here only to keep her safe until she got to Karnaca...as soon as that happened I was to act as though nothing was happening until the Duke had done with her what he pleased. If things didn't go exactly as planned I would have to kill her, but I didn't want to think about that at the moment. Perhaps if things weren't so messy we could become friends and colleagues. Who knew, perhaps I would have even pursued a relationship with her eventually; she was beautiful, funny, witty and she would have made a great ruler in the future. However, that's not the way this story was going to play out for me. I was to be her demise, not her future.

Two was drawing close, I quietly snuck out of Jessamine's room and made my way down to the west wing kitchen. I walked in on the old man waiting impatiently for me, "I thought you weren't going to come," He growled at me as I opened one of the stove pits that still had some smoldering embers. I ignored him and pulled the note from my coat and poked it into the embers until it caught flame, I let it fall into the pit and watched it turn to a small pile of white ash.

"What's that all about?" the old man asked from right behind me.

"None of your business, your job is done. Here's your share," I replied as I pulled the bank note from my pocket. He grabbed it as soon as he saw it.

"Good," he grunted as he inspected it for authenticity. "I'll be on my way then," were the last words he said as he stomped out of the kitchen. As I was making my way back to Jessamine's chambers I couldn't stop my conscious from nagging me, but I forced myself to ignore it; I was honestly surprised I still had one, it had been silent for so many years I figured it just disappeared. Unfortunately for me, that didn't seem to be the case anymore, as it was making an unwanted and very unprofessional return...there was no way this was going to be good for business. You had to be unfeeling, uncaring, and heartless to last very long in my field, and I wasn't about to let some feeling of wrong stop me from making more gold. Jessamine was a good person, and it was a shame what the Duke and I had in store for her. But at the end of the day, she was only just another job to me, nothing more.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Love it? Hate it? Feel free to leave your two cents in the box below! :)


	3. And Then The Streets Ran Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Corvo wasn't a gift to the Kaldwins, but instead was sent to ensure either the Duke of Serkonos rise to power or the demise of young lady Jessamine Kaldwin. However, sometimes even the most battle hardened assassins can change their ways, especially when there's a young beautiful princess involved. Rated M for smut in the later chapters.

Chapter 3: And Then The Streets Ran Red

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TWO WEEKS LATER

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sat with Esma Boyle under the canopy, watching Corvo as he waited to start the first sparring lesson my father had set up to hone his skills. My father and his Royal Protector were waiting under a separate canopy a decent distance away, watching Corvo swing his sword as he limbered up for his lesson. "He's quite fetching," Esma whispered in my ear as Corvo threw his sword in the air and caught it again with more ease than he should have been able to.

"Esma!" I gasped, only slightly shocked by her admission as I lightly smacked her arm. Esma had always been the provocative one of my friends, constantly flirting with men, and more often than not sleeping with them as well.

"What it's true." She protested. "I can tell you think so too, you can't keep your eyes off him. Don't try to deny it." She continued and I frowned slightly at her words, they were truer than she probably imagined. So maybe I did have a small crush on the extremely well built, slightly mysterious bodyguard, but that didn't mean that I would ever actually act on my feelings. I was much too scared of rejection to actually make a move, but just because I was too much of a coward to make my feelings known didn't mean I refused to even think of the possibilities; I often let myself daydream about long brown hair tickling my face, large and slightly calloused hands tracing the curves of my body, deep and raspy half chuckles, well-defined muscles with a thin sheen of sweat gleaming in low candlelight. Yeah, I had it pretty bad.

"It doesn't matter, we're just friends. Besides, he's quite impartial to me. He's just doing his job keeping me safe," I replied grudgingly, partially sore over her poking fun, and partially sore because I knew my day fantasies would never be more than just that, fantasies. Before Esma could respond an Officer of the City Watch walked up to Corvo in the ring, and the lesson officially began.

"You must be Lord Attano. My name is Malaki Hampshine, I'll be keeping your skills up to par," The Officer introduced himself.

"Thank you for your time sir. I've been waiting for you for a bit, so whenever you're ready we can begin," Corvo replied as he took off his heavy black and white coat and tossed it on the steps nearby. In his tight undershirt I could easily see his muscles working, and Esma was right he was extremely fetching. Without further pleasantries Malaki pulled out his sword and without warning lunged for Corvo; I gasped for fear that Corvo would get hurt, he wasn't at all prepared for the attack. But instead, Corvo easily rolled out of the way and behind Malaki; stood behind him, grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him backwards, poking the tip of his sword into the Officers back. "I believe you would have just died, sir," Corvo stated in Malaki's ear just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Malaki seemed frustrated but righted himself and turned to face Corvo again, this time Corvo made the first move and Malaki blocked just in time. I looked over at Esma who was watching with rapt attention. She noticed me watching and whispered in my ear, "You're incredibly lucky. I would kill to have a man like him follow me around all the time. If I was you I would be sleeping with him already.". Before I could reply with how inappropriate that would be she turned her attention back to the fight. Malaki was just barely blocking Corvo's blows early enough, and losing ground with every step until he had been pushed out of the circle, he tripped falling down on the ground. Corvo held his sword to Malaki's throat before stepping away and helping him to his feet.

Malaki holstered his sword and walked over to my father, "Your majesty. I do believe that Corvo's skill heavily outweighs my own and that he needs a much more advanced partner. I apologize for my deficiency," He said with a bow.

"It's alright, you may return to your post," My father replied, and Malaki left after bidding Corvo a brief farewell.

"He is very impressive…" I admitted to Esma. I had never seen Corvo work with a sword before, and it was both intimidating and a tad bit alluring. Before she could reply Hugh stood up and walked down into the circle; Hugh was the best fighter I had ever seen, he was extremely strong and also very intelligent. Corvo would either be bested, or he would be at the same level of swordsmanship. I had no doubt that Hugh was stronger, Corvo was faster but Hugh had years of experience and would be able to sense his moves before he made them. This was going to be a hard fight.

Hugh pulled out his sword and waited patiently for Corvo to move, Corvo stood there for a few more moments, almost as though he sizing Hugh up and then he moved. Hugh blocked his blow easily and countered with fast and brutal parry's that Corvo was barely able to dodge and deflect. I was worried and on the edge of my seat; Hugh wasn't playing around, and if Corvo got hit he would be severely hurt. Hugh continued pushing him back and tiring him out, until finally he knocked Corvo's sword out of his hand and kicked him in the chest sending him barreling into the ground. Corvo looked stunned for a moment, and he ducked and rolled out of the way of Hugh's blade just soon enough to avoid it once more. I looked over at my father who was watching only somewhat concernedly, and I couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't stopping this madness before someone got hurt, it was already obvious that Hugh was the winner. If they kept going Corvo was going to get hurt, possibly beyond the point of fixing.

"They need to stop," I whispered under my breath as I stood up, I couldn't stand to watch my bodyguard almost getting sliced to shreds every other second. Esma tried to stop me, tried to push me back down into my seat, but I shrugged her off easily; if my father refused to stop this then I would. Hugh swung again, just narrowly missing Corvo who managed to get back to his feet. I started to run forward as fast as I could, hoping I could stop this madness before someone got hurt, but as I came closer to the two I realized I was going to be too late. Corvo was busy locating his blade, and not looking at Hugh who was winding up for another blow. "Stop!" I yelled as Hugh's blade began to descend at an alarming rate. I threw myself between the two of them in a last ditch effort to stop anyone from being hurt, it would be my father's fault if I got hurt stopping this; he could have stopped it before it came to this but he chose not to, if I got hurt it would be on him and no one else. Hugh was trying to stop his sword, but he already had so much momentum behind it that it was too late to pull back. I stood there, gazing up at the blade that was surely going to hit me in the next few moments, when suddenly I was pushed back out of the way and I fell onto the hard ground clumsily.

I heard a painful grunt and looked behind me to see Corvo grabbing Hugh by the lapels of his coat as he twisted Hugh's forearm, forcing him to drop his blade; as soon as it began to fall Corvo released his grip on Hugh's arm, and grabbed the falling sword in mid-air. Corvo threw Hugh onto the ground, using the momentum Hugh's body had to his advantage. Hugh fell on his back with a loud thud, and Corvo stabbed the sword deep into the gravel a few inches from Hugh's head. He bent down and pulled Hugh by the lapel of his jacket until his torso was a few inches off the ground. "If you touch her," Corvo began his voice a low growl, "I will kill you." He finished, emphasizing each word as he dropped Hugh, letting him fall back down onto the ground. I looked around, quickly trying to take in the rest of my surroundings now that the fight was over; my father was standing up from his seat looking quite distressed, Esma was standing at the corner of the ring her hands over her mouth, and two guards were standing a few meters away with their hands on their pistols but unsure of what to do. I didn't notice that Corvo was making his way over to me until he was picking me up off the ground, helping me onto my feet. He quickly inspected my scuffed arms and glowered at my scraped and slightly bleeding hands, before he could say anything about them though someone else was already breaking the delicate silence.

"Jessamine!" My father yelled as he stomped over to us. "You will never do that again so long as you live, you almost died for nothing! And you!" He turned to Hugh, "Be more careful!" He screamed at him. He then turned to Corvo, "And you pushing her like a rag doll!" He yelled in Corvo's face.

"Would you have preferred if I had let her die!" Corvo snarled back at him and took a step towards him, quite clearly challenging him. I'd never seen Corvo angry and he scared even me a bit.

"You dare talk to me like that —"

"Father, stop this nonsense. Corvo saved me, you should be thanking him. Hugh was trying his best not to hurt me, don't take this out on him either." I cut my father off as I stepped between the two, and pushed them away from one another. It seemed to work as my father instead decided to focus his anger on me, immediately forgetting the tone Corvo had taken up with him only moments prior.

"Young lady! We are going to have words!" My father began his rant as he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me with him as we made our way back to Dunwall Tower. I gave one last look behind me to see Corvo helping Hugh stand up while watching me walk off.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

THREE HOURS LATER

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You were gone for a long while," Corvo remarked when I walked into my chambers. I looked over to see him sitting in his leather chair that he had taken such a liking to that he felt the need to sleep in it nightly, rather than his bed.

"I just had a few hour lecture on how I need to stop putting myself in harm's way for others, and that you're here to die for me, not the other way around," I huffed tiredly as I flopped down face first onto my bed. I was so tired of always being the one in the wrong. My father never understood the way I saw things, and I doubted he ever would; I just wanted someone who understood me for once, was that too much to ask?

"I hate to agree with him, but he is right Jessamine. What you did today was very foolish," Corvo stated as he walked over to me, he sat down on the edge of my bed and made me roll over. I opened my mouth to argue but he silenced me immediately by placing a finger over my lips. "That being said, I have you to thank for my life at the moment. I would not be alive right now if not for you. Thank you, I'll do whatever I can to repay you in the future," He finished quietly as he removed his finger. You can repay me now by kissing me, you idiot; I thought sullenly as I stared up at his face, his big brown eyes boring into mine. Why did he have to be so perfect? I sat up and hugged him, burying my face in his coat. He stiffened up immediately, but relaxed and returned the hug a few moments later. Part of me wanted to be brave enough to push things to the next step with Corvo, but I wasn't brave, and so I settled on being safe.

"I was scared I was going to lose you. You're my friend." I muttered, my voice muffled by his thick wool coat as I continued to cling to his much larger frame.

Corvo pushed me away after only a few more brief moments before replying, "Unfortunately, I'm a bit harder to get rid of than that. You're going to have to put up with me for quite a few more years if I have anything to do with it." He finished as he stood up and walked over to one of the windows, staring outside as though the scenery was the only interesting thing in Dunwall. I wondered if I'd done something wrong for his mood to change so quickly, one moment we'd been actually connecting, the next he was pushing me away. He was an incredibly confusing man, or maybe all men were this confusing, it's not like I knew which it was.

"Corvo, are you alright?" I asked hesitantly. I was slightly worried about what his answer would be, he could go from hot to cold in a second without warning and I didn't want him getting any colder right now. I needed someone I could actually talk to at the moment, and with my friend Dorothea gone that left me with Corvo.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. However I'm incredibly tired and I think I need to lay down," He responded and walked into his chambers which he so rarely used as of late. I sighed and flopped back down onto the bed as the door shut behind him, it looked like I would have to talk to myself if I needed someone to talk to. After an hour I had thought about opening the door to Corvo's chambers more times than I could count on both hands, I kept telling myself it would be to see if he was alright, but I knew that it was because I hated being lonely. So each time I thought of opening his door I stopped myself, I could handle a little loneliness, it had been my friend for more than a few years now after all. Later in the evening, a maid brought us both dinner; and Corvo advised her to take it back to the kitchen without even opening his door, shortly after she left I had to force myself not to go check on him, he was acting like there was something wrong. I just wish he would tell me what it was. I fell asleep that night without seeing him again.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

THE NEXT DAY

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was mid-day, and Corvo had left my side for a few moments to freshen up in the restroom, he had been acting strangely ever since yesterday; he seemed stiff like the first time we had met, and I wished he would talk to me about whatever was going on instead of pushing me away. How was I supposed to be his friend if he wouldn't let me be friendly with him? I was fed up with being stuck in the tower, the place where I was somehow equally important and unimportant all at the same time. It drove me insane, I was only important because of my father, because when he died it would be up to me or my husband to rule the isles. It was the mixture of my foul mood and the lack of Corvo's presence that inspired me to leave the tower like I had time and time before, I wanted to mingle with the commoners and be unimportant once again; I wanted to be just another face in the crowd instead of a young woman unsure of her rightful path in this world, the weight of my future occupation was already crushing down on me, burying me under the ground already.

I left the spot where Corvo had asked me to stay and walked to my father's office, I knew for a fact that it was empty, father was too busy entertaining parliament members at the moment to worry about laws and taxes. When I made it into his lavish office I dug around in his desk drawers until I found the one that was filled with small pouches of coins used to pay the maids and servants, I took three and hid them in my various pockets before leaving. Without Corvo, my father, or Hugh near me, none of the guards dare question where I was going, and leaving was easy.

"Have a good day Lady Kaldwin," An Officer told me as he opened the gate to the city for me without question. I nodded my thanks as I continued out into the bustling city. The streets were crowded and busy with people, and none of them noticed or recognized anything about me other than that the clothes I wore were that of an aristocrat, and I loved every second of the anonymity. I made my way through the city, looking at the vendors on the sides of the street and all of the crazy, lovely things they were selling. As I made my way deeper into the city the streets slowed down, the community was slowly morphing it's way into the lower classes. The further I ventured the more the poverty grew. A noticed a young woman with two children a bit further down the street, she was hanging clothes to dry as her young ones played together, and they looked as good as any poor commoners in the area to speak with. My father often scolded me for venturing this deep into the city to speak with people like her, but he didn't understand. Who spoke for these people? The lower classes, the beggars, the poor. Nobody did, because nobody cared enough, and I was tired of the irresponsibility the parliament and my father showed for these people. They still lived in the city, they were still our citizens, they still deserved their rights.

"Excuse me, ma'am," I spoke up as I approached her, and she quickly turned to face me. "I'm quite thirsty, I was wondering if you could indulge me a glass of water?" I asked hopefully, I wasn't thirsty but I needed an opportunity to get to know the people who needed help the most. I'd done this a few other times before, not enough to really get a feel for what these people needed from my family though. Once my father had found out what I was doing in the city he had quickly shut down my antics, and of course, Ephraim had no choice but to follow my father's orders and not let me into the city. Now I was free though, now I had my chance.

"Yes, of course, my lady. Please follow me," The young woman replied with a slight bow before leading me inside her small house. It was crowded, but quite clean compared to the other few houses I had been inside of in this district. The young woman led me into her kitchen before pouring some water in a large metal mug and handing it to me. "Here you are my lady," She gave me another slight bow as I took the cup from her. I hated how these people had to bow before everyone, they weren't animals, they weren't lesser beings, they were humans and should be treated as such. The shouldn't have to bow before any person wearing clothes that were more expensive that their own.

"Please ma'am, just call me Jessamine," I spoke up before taking a sip of the water she'd so kindly offered. I quickly watched her expression change to one of shock and slight fear as she realized who I was. Her reaction bothered me a bit, she shouldn't be scared of me; it was more than obvious that we were failing as a people if the common folk felt the need to fear the people in positions if power. "May we sit and talk?" I asked softly as I gestured to an empty table with two chairs a short distance from the two of us.

"Yes, of course, your highness…Er, I mean Jessamine," She replied, her voice shaking slightly as she tried to pull out a chair for me until I gestured her away. I wasn't paying her to be my servant, she didn't need to be catering to me like this.

"What's your name?" I questioned as I sat down as she took the seat across from me.

"I'm Shiara," She replied nervously, her hands fiddling with each other in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"What's life like for you Shiara?" I often worried about the quality of life for these people, as they had it the worst yet made up the bulk of our populace. Any government that treated the bulk of its populace poorly wasn't a government I wanted to be a part of, at least I could probably fix things a bit in the future.

"It's hard, my husband works twelve-hour shifts at the oil refinery. I mend people's clothes for money on the side and try to educate our boys as best I can but, that tends to come last at the end of the day. We often go hungry, but we're surviving. Why do you care your highness?" She questioned tentatively. Her question bothered me, people should be caring about this. The fact that she found it odd that someone cared only went to show how much work I would have to do when I finally took my father's office.

"It's just Jessamine. And I care because it's people like you that keep this city alive, and I'm tired of seeing our most dedicated citizens suffer the most. I want to know what to change when I come into power," I replied before taking another sip of the water. "What would you like most to see changed someday?" I asked. I was genuinely curious, each time I had asked someone they had said something different to say, most of the time things I hadn't even thought of myself.

"It would be a tie between my children being guaranteed a decent education, and my husband not having to work sixty hours a week just to get us enough coin to scrape by," She answered sadly as she looked at the floor. I felt genuinely bad for her, I never really appreciated how good I had things at the tower until I found out how so many others were living in this city. So few had a decent life, and so many had to struggle every day for things like food and a safe workplace. Every time someone I had talked to like this had told me about their life I'd gotten teary-eyed, and then angry; and this time was no different, I was currently swallowing back a lump in my throat from the pity I felt for this woman and her small family. I knew if I stayed and continued to talk with her, continued to learn more about the injustice she had to face every day I would probably let a tear or two spill; and I didn't want to show any weakness, my whole life I had been taught to never show any weakness to others.

"Thank you, for answering my questions and for your hospitality," I offered my thanks as I placed my cup down on the table, I had to get going before my real emotions began to slip through, and before someone at the tower really began to worry themselves over my disappearance. "I have something for you," I pulled all three pouches of coin out of my various pockets and laid them on the table in front of her, Sharia covered her mouth as she let out a gasp before looking up at me with tears in her eyes, her gratitude and amazement shining back at me through them. "Feed your family, get your children books, buy what you need but can't normally afford," I continued as I stood up from the small table. This was the least I could do for her, it wasn't fair that a few select people got to hoard the city's wealth while the others struggled just to live. Sharia stood up as well, tears flowing freely from her eyes, no longer held back; she walked closer to me before grabbing me in a tight embrace, holding me close with more strength that I expected from a woman her size.

"Thank you, Jessamine. You're an angel," Sharia gasped breathlessly before releasing me from her hold, her eyes still wet.

"You don't have to thank me. Have a good day Sharia," I offered before giving her a slight nod and turning to make my way out of her home, the last thing I heard before closing her door was the sound of her relieved sobs echoing through her small house. I made my way back to the tower slowly, thinking over the things Sharia had told me, and the way she reacted to such a meager amount of coin. I was so lost in thought I hadn't realized how far I'd traveled from the slums until people were jostling about me in the crowded, busy streets that were closer to the tower. I glanced around, taking in my surroundings before I heard a familiar, deep voice call my name; I quickly looked around for the source of it before getting a glance of Corvo searching for me frantically, I slipped past him unseen, using others to shield me from his view. I wasn't ready for his lecture quite yet, he could nag me later after I'd gotten over my concern for Sharia and her family.

"Jessamine!" I heard Corvo yell over the loud murmur of the crowd once more, but I continued to ignore it as I made my way towards to the tower. Apparently, I wasn't paying enough attention to my surroundings, because I accidentally bumped into the backside of a huge man, I had just managed to step back a bit before he turned around to see who had bothered him. The second he turned around I felt a jab of worry wash through me, he definitely didn't look like a friendly fellow.

"You're the young Empress," The huge man leered down at me, I started to move away from him faster when he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back. "I bet I could get a big ransom for your pretty little head," He finished as three more larger than average men seemed to appear from nowhere, making their way out of the messy crowd and toward us. That was the moment when I realized that they were thugs, and I was very much in danger; these were the men that killed people for a few bronze pieces, the men who tortured others loved ones until they got the ransom they wanted, sending fingers and toes to the family until they finally managed to scrape together enough gold. I could still hear Corvo a little ways off yelling my name, and he was the only hope I had.

"Corvo!" I yelled as loud as I could manage, my voice echoing against the stone walls of the businesses lining the street.

"Shut up girl," The thug holding my arm growled as he squeezed tighter, and I forced myself not to wince.

"Jessamine!?" Corvo yelled again, closer this time; he had heard me, thank the Abbey.

"Corvo!" I shouted again, just before I saw him break through the crowd and we locked eyes; he looked terrified and relieved all at the same time, he looked the same way I felt. And then, before I knew what happened I felt the sharp sting of pain on the side of my face, whiplashing my head around violently; if it wasn't for the tight grip the thug had on my arm whatever hit me would have sent me falling onto the cobblestone below.

"I told you to shut up. I'll hit you again you dumb bitch," The thug holding my arm snarled just before I watched Corvo's sword go straight through one of his friend's chest, bright red blood gurgling out, the sword withdrew and he fell to the ground with a thud. That's when the madness broke out. Through my pain-fogged mind I heard women screaming, people were backing away from us, clearing the road. Another thug fell to the ground at Corvo's hands as he snapped his neck. The man holding me let go, and I backed away quickly, taking in the scene before me. The ground was turning red quickly as more blood drained from the impaled thug's chest. The remaining two had pulled large whale meat cleavers from the sheaths at their sides and they were both going for Corvo at the same time. Normal citizens were horrified, watching from a safe distance at the scene playing out before them. Corvo was blocking both of the men's assaults at the same time, and when one of them wasn't fast enough Corvo skewered him through the chest like his friend before him; he also fell to the ground, blood pouring out. That left only the thug that had hit me. The two of them fought viciously, but it was obvious that Corvo was furious, and I knew from yesterday that when he was mad he was pretty well unstoppable.

Corvo sliced deep into the thug's cleaver arm, and he dropped the weapon as he howled in pain. Corvo took the opportunity to punch him hard in the face, sending him falling to the ground before throwing his sword aside and kneeling down; digging his knee into the thug's chest before his fist made contact with his face, again and again, and again. I don't know how long I stood there watching Corvo furiously beat the thug with his bare hands, however, when I finally snapped out of my daze and fully processed the sight before me it was horrific. The street was covered with slick, dark red blood, three bodies stared up at the sky with their dull, dead eyes, and people were still standing around watching, even though it felt as though this had been going on hours now. Corvo was still on top of the final thug, his fist still making contact with his face even though it was a bloody and nearly unrecognizable pulp now; the thug wasn't even moving or making noise anymore, and it quickly dawned on me that I had probably just watched Corvo beat a man to death with his bare hands.

"Corvo?" I barely squeaked out, my voice small and unsteady. He immediately stopped all movement even though he was in the middle of the downswing for another punch. He looked over at me slowly, and what I saw absolutely terrified me. It didn't even look like the Corvo I knew was in there, all I saw was anger and bloodlust; almost like something inside of him lived to do this to people. He looked back down to the thug before standing up and walking over to me. I glanced up at him again and he was back to normal, all traces of whatever monster I had seen in him before were gone. He tilted my head up, inspecting where the thug had hit me earlier, it felt like that had been so long ago, but it couldn't have been.

"You're bleeding," Corvo muttered quietly before he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. He pulled a flask from the pocket of one the dead bodies and doused it in the brown liquid that poured out before dabbing lightly at the shallow cut on my cheek. It stung horribly and I couldn't help but let out a small yelp. "I know, it hurts. I'm sorry," He offered softly as he trailed a thumb back and forth along my unhurt cheek in an attempt to soothe me. We both heard the pounding of large feet running towards us, and I peeked around Corvo's head to see two city guardsmen running towards us. Someone must have notified them of what was going on; they looked down at the scene before them, and then at me and Corvo with complete bewilderment.

"Sir…what happened here?" One of them asked as he approached Corvo and I slowly, cautiously.

"They were hurting your future Empress, so I killed them. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat," Corvo replied his voice a low growl as he stood and turned to face them.

"I understand you were doing your job, sir…But with all due respect, it's going to take us all night to clean up this mess," I heard the guard reply, but my vision was beginning to blur and waver.

"I don't see how that's my problem," Corvo growled somehow more menacingly than before. I felt my head getting light and everything was starting to go black around the edges, the darkness creeping further in with surprising speed.

"Corvo…" His name was the last thing I muttered before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in the box below!


End file.
